Of Beaches and Boys
by thegirlwithtwofaces
Summary: The Marauders head to France to play at the beach. Will Remus and Sirius uncover their feelings for one another? Sorry for the awful title! Remus/Sirius; male/male slash.
1. And they're off!

Sorry for the awful title. I could honestly think of nothing better. Ugh.

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I just like to twist her characters until they fulfill my own fantasies.

Wow, THAT sounded inappropriate. Hehe.

The Marauders go to the beach in France! Will Sirius and Remus finally discover their feeling for each other?

This has male/male slash. If you don't like, then click back. Seriously.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Remus bent down to retrieve his towel from the floor of his bedroom and hastily stuffed it into his knapsack, along with his swimming trunks. He needed to be ready in ten minutes in order to get to the predetermined place he and the other Marauders had said would be the meeting spot before they walked together to the beach. Remus quickly ran a comb through his eye length, honey colored hair and, satisfied with his appearance, set out the door to apparate to Villefranche sur Mer. Once he reached outside his face was met by soft sunlight, so he knew it would be sunny in France. Grinning to himself, he spun on the spot and arrived in an abandoned parking lot about three blocks away from the beach itself. James, Sirius, and Peter were already there sitting in the shade, clad in shorts and sandals and, in Peter's case, a T shirt. Remus grinned at his friends that he had last seen three weeks ago, although it felt like forever since he had seen them that day at King's Cross, the last day of their sixth year. He noticed that they had all changed in some way; James's already unruly hair was becoming steadily wavier in the salty air, Peter had grown a bit [Remus guessed about an inch], making him slightly less pudgy looking. And Sirius… well, Sirius was even more drop dead gorgeous than usual. His black hair was longer, and he had tanned a bit over the weeks they had been apart. Remus felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he looked at Sirius's well defined abs that were showing thanks to his shorts-only ensemble. He blushed in embarrassment; partly because of the fact that he was ogling his best friend's body, and partly because of his own body. He was usually nowhere near as well muscled as James and Sirius, them being Quidditch players and all, and he had always been skinny. But this summer, his werewolf metabolism had finally kicked in, and he ate more than ever and his biceps, back, and stomach had all gained their share in muscle. He wasn't used to it, and it felt odd to stand there in the hot sun, half naked and exposing this to everybody so soon. Remus blushed furiously when he realized that he had been staring at Sirius's face for the last few seconds while he was thinking, and went to greet all his friends.

"Moony!" James cried, and went to hug his friend enthusiastically. His glasses reflected brightly in the sunlight, and he was grinning widely as he looked his friend up and down. "Blimey, mate. It's about time you started working out!" He laughed at the look of indignation on Remus's face and turned to look at Peter and Sirius. Peter smiled and grinned up at Remus, giving him a hug before adjusting his rucksack.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up!" He cried, smiling at his fellow Marauders, "Sirius and I thought you were going to skip out on us!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Remus laughed, opening his arms and embracing the salty air and inhaling deeply. "It's wonderful!"

"Moooooonyyyy!!" Sirius wailed, running toward his friend, "You didn't give _me _a hug!" He stuck his lips out in a pout before running to hug him. Remus stepped back at the force, toppling over onto the grass laid area where they had been waiting for him underneath a large birch tree. Remus knocked his head onto the hard ground, grumbling at Sirius to get off him while James and Peter roared in laughter at them. Remus shot them a withering glance before dusting himself off, Sirius still lounging on the grass beside him. Remus looked down at Sirius, who was holding his arms up like a baby would to their mother when they wanted to be picked up.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow. Sirius widened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Help me up?" Remus stuck out his hand to oblige, and it felt like an electric current ran up his arm and down to his toes as Sirius gripped his hand to be helped off the ground. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius gave him a lopsided grin.

"Git."Remus laughed at the exaggerated look of hurt on Sirius face and followed James as he lead them across the parking lot to walk the few blocks until they reached the beach. Remus stopped for a moment, making the other boys stop also and turn to look at him.

"Rem?" Sirius asked worriedly, waving his hand in front of his face, "You okay, mate?"Remus snapped out of his trance and looked at the boys with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, brushing the hair that was hanging in front of his eyes away, "I was just wondering where we were, er, going to change into our suits." He looked at the group questioningly. Sirius just shrugged while Peter bit his lip, and Remus looked to James. He laughed at Remus's concern, rolling his eyes.

"Relax, Moonikins." Remus growled at the obnoxious nickname while Sirius gave a bark of laughter, "My dear old auntie has a beach house nearby. I'm sure she wouldn't mind us using the cabaña."

"Are you sure?" Remus shuddered as the image of an old, withered lady discovered him undressing on her property, and chased him out and into the public.

"Course I'm sure. She's dead, isn't she?" James laughed at the look on Remus's face. "What? I inherited it, being the dashing young lad that I am. Come on, then!" James walked smartly across the street; his friends following close behind, not knowing where they were going. Remus looked around him, locking eyes with Sirius. He grinned at Remus and nodded his head forward in a motion suggesting they catch up with their bespectacled friend, who was racing ahead of him towards a large, cream colored house with a terra cotta roof. Remus and Sirius nodded to each other, and sprinted forward, running past James.

"Last one there has to run across the beach naked!" Sirius yelled, whooping in joy as they overtook James and Peter, running towards a small yellow building surrounded by shady trees. The pair reached the front door of the cabaña at the same time, roaring with laughter despite their shortness of breath at the picture of James sprinting ahead of Peter, who was trying to run as fast as he could to avoid running around the beach naked. They leaned against the door and watched as James got to the cabaña first, shouting in triumph as the last Marauder came jogging behind, panting and out of breath. James high fived Sirius and Remus and then laughed and pointed at Peter.

"Ha!" he cried, unable to contain his glee, "Now you've got to display your bits to the whole beach!" They all laughed at the look on Peter's face, and lined up to use the small cabaña to change into their swimming trunks. Sirius went in first, so Remus went to explore around while he was changing. Underneath the trees was a picnic bench, which was a few feet away from the change room. A tall palm tree was planted by the huge house that was nearby. A stone wall was past the grove of trees, which had a road running along it, the trees giving privacy to the house. Across from the road was a railway, and nearby that were a number of shops and hotels. And the beach was right by a parking lot that held all the cars the Muggles used to reach the beach. The beach wasn't too crowded, but was certainly not empty. Remus snickered at the thought of Peter trying to cross the whole beach and back, naked. Those poor, innocent beachgoers.

Remus walked over to the bathhouse and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so Remus figured Sirius was done and lounging with Peter and James on the picnic table. He turned the knob and peeked inside, gasping as he saw a naked Sirius standing with his back to him. Remus couldn't help but stare at Sirius's bare arse, and then stopped himself. He was _not_ going to ogle Sirius Black's backside. He wouldn't let himself take advantage of Sirius like that. Sirius slipped on his trunks and turned around, and looked at Remus questioningly.

"Like what you see, Moony?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Remus couldn't help but blush.

Remus forced himself to scoff at Sirius. "_No_, I just was going to tell you to hurry up. It's almost eleven and we haven't even gotten to the beach yet." Sirius shrugged as he put his clothes into his pack.

"Alright. See ya, Moons." He slapped Remus's rear playfully, and Remus stared in horror at Sirius's retreating figure heading toward the picnic table. Well, not quite horror. Remus quickly changed into his blue, white, and black board shorts and stuffed his khaki shorts into his knapsack. He exited the room to see that James was the only one who needed to get changed; Peter was going to just strip at the beach and put on his suit when he got back to their spot. His fellow Marauders looked up when Remus approached the table, and James leapt up to run to the cabaña.

"Back in a bit!" He called back at them while he jogged to the changing room. A short while later he emerged wearing red and gold swimming trunks. Sirius snorted as James turned for them. "What do you think?" He grinned. Sirius ran his hand through his long black hair.

"To be blunt, Prongs, it looks like a Gryffindor flag was thrown up on your swim suit." Remus laughed as James's smile turned into a scowl.

"Whatever, Sirius." He huffed, "_You're_ just jealous because I'm showing house pride while you're wearing mere black and white swimming trunks." James puffed out his chest proudly, ignoring Sirius's bark of laughter at James's idiocy. "Come on, lads! Let's show these Muggles how to really party it up on the beach!"

____________________________________________________________________________

So, what do you think so far? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Middle finger in my general direction?

This was just going to be a quick one shot, but then I got ideas… and then more ideas… so, yeah.

I think I'll add another couple of chapters to this. Hehe, I bet you're looking forward to Peter stripping on the beach. Lovely. xD


	2. Food and Flirting

Warning: Contains some bad language and crude humor.

That being said, I hope you like it! And please review!

Honestly, I don't care how long it is, it makes my whole day to hear that somebody actually liked my story(:

______________________________________________________________________________________

James led the way towards the beach, ushering for the others to follow. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius turned into Padfoot quickly, and then bounded with James to the beach. Peter caught his eye, and they both walked across the railway to go with them. Once there, they found James laying out his towel while Padfoot was romping around in the sand, scaring one couple half to death and stealing a sandwich from an unsuspecting Muggle man. Padfoot trotted proudly up to Remus, sandwich in mouth, and quickly transformed back into Sirius while no one was looking. Sirius removed the large sub from his mouth and took a great bite.

"Mmm, turkey and mayo. My favorite!" Remus opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by James.

"Oi, Peter!" James called, making Peter jump and his towel fall out of his hands and onto the sand, "Time to strip, mate!" It was clear to Remus that Peter was hoping they would forget about the dare, and his face whitened as he removed the dark blue shirt he had been wearing. The remaining Marauders cackled as Peter stripped quickly, looking around cautiously.

"Well, you know what to do!" Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "Run to the edge of the parking lot and back!" Peter nodded hesitantly, and then headed towards the end of the beach. Luckily, it was a very small beach, and he was back in five minutes. The Marauders roared in laughter at the sight of Peter tripping on somebody's cooler and landing face first on the ground, spitting out sand as he continued his task. Finally Peter came back, dodging towels and stares in his direction. James clapped a hand to his back as Peter hurriedly pulled on his orange swimming trunks.

"Good man!" He and the others were still laughing as Peter's flush faded, and they set off for the ocean. "You know, Peter, I saw that girl checking you out!" Peter turned his head in confusion in the direction James was pointing to, and saw an old lady with her white hair tied in a bun and a hot pink visor on, wiggling her fingers at him. Peter met James's laughing face with a look of sheer horror as they continued to the water. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and busted out laughing at poor Peter's expense. They finally reached the edge of the ocean, and Remus couldn't stifle the sigh that escaped his mouth when he saw the water. It was the most beautiful clear blue, with a few rocks here and there which swimmers were clambering onto. Sirius didn't hesitate to run into the approaching water, splashing merrily as Remus followed. The sun shone cheerfully on them as they ran out into the water until they had to walk due to the deepness. Remus dove underwater as a large wave drew near, but James was hit full in the face and toppled into the water. Remus laughed and flicked his hair out of his face as James surfaced, sputtering seawater from his mouth. Sirius dunked himself under the sea and shook his hair like a dog, splattering Remus with water on his face and shoulders.

"Gross, Padfoot!" Remus yelled, splashing Sirius's face with water. Sirius tilted his head back and laughed before splashing Remus back. "Oh, no you don't!" Remus cried, preparing himself for splashing Sirius again. But Sirius had ducked under the water, leaving Remus to peer underwater for him. He felt something grab him around the ankles, and he gave a shout before being pulled into the cold water. Remus resurfaced with a gasp, sputtering as he watched Sirius bellow in laughter. Remus flipped him the finger and proceeded to wade out to meet James and Peter, who were now farther out from shore than they were. Sirius barked in laughter and followed, splashing as he tried to run in the deepening water.

James was standing on top of a large rock that was peeking out of the water, raising his hands in fists above his head and whooping in joy. Peter was sitting on the edge of the rock, laughing merrily at the image of Sirius, who had turned into Padfoot, dog paddling to the rock. The shaggy dog clawed his way onto the rock and shook his fur out, splattering them all with water. "Ugh, Padfoot!" Remus cried, wiping his face of the splattered water, "You smell like wet dog!" Padfoot gave a bark that could only be described as laughter, and licked the side of Remus's face. Remus wrinkled his nose but then laughed, scratching behind Padfoot's ear as the dog rested his head on his lap, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. James grinned before going to the back of the rock. Before he could register what he was doing, Remus saw James run forward and leap into the air, screaming in laughter before landing in the water with a large splash. Padfoot gave an excited bark before shaking his fur out and transforming into Sirius, who followed James in a cannon ball. Peter laughed and jumped after them, leaving Remus alone on the rock, shivering in the slight breeze on his wet skin. Sirius surfaced, gasping for breath and peering up at Remus perched on the rock.

"Come on, Moony!" He yelled, "Live a little!" It was so ridiculous. For all he knew, there could be another rock right where he was going to jump, and he would hit his head. Making a decision before he could think about it any more, he ran and jumped off the rough rock and into the sea. It seemed like everything paused around him as he free fell towards the water, and exhilaration coursed through his veins. He gave a loud scream of laughter as he fell into the water. He surfaced by Sirius and Peter, gasping for breath as he beamed from ear to ear. Sirius howled in laughter and smiled at him, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. Remus felt reckless, perhaps due to the adrenaline that was still coursing through his body. Before he could stop himself, Remus reached out and brushed one of Sirius's strands of hair away from his eyes. Sirius inhaled deeply and looked him in the eyes. It felt like Sirius was looking right into his soul, as stupid as it sounded, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the grey eyes in front of him until James called out.

"Oi, Remus! Sirius! You two snogging or something?" James positively shouted, loud enough for the entire beach to hear. Remus blushed and reluctantly looked at James, who was back-stroking around the rock, stopping only to wolf whistle in their direction. He stepped back and peered around the boulder to look at James. He hadn't realized he had gotten so close to Sirius.

He looked back at Sirius, who was quirking an eyebrow at him. "You still haven't aaanswerred!" said James gleefully, eyes glinting in the sun. Remus gave his best scowl before splashing him in the face and heading towards the shore. Peter stayed with James by the boulder, while Sirius followed Remus to go back to the beach.

"Moooonyy! Moooooonshiiine!" Sirius bellowed, stroking out to meet Remus, "Where are you going, love?"

Remus stopped to let Sirius catch up with him before he continued out to the shoreline and answered. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving! Now I know why you and James always pig out in the Great Hall. It's a nightmare!"

"What's a nightmare?" Sirius questioned, frowning as they neared the beach, "Why are you hungry all of a sudden?"

Remus sighed. Shit. Now he'd done it. "Well, my metabolism kicked in this summer." He grumbled, trying to avoid the conversation he was sure Sirius would try to talk about.

"What? I can't hear you." Sirius said, shading his eyes from the sun as he turned to look at Remus.

"I said my werewolf metabolism kicked in this summer." He said exasperatedly, looking at Sirius as he continued to squint in the sunlight.

"WHAT, Rem?" Sirius cried, cocking his head sideways, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID," Remus cried, his hand clenched in fists as he rounded on Sirius, "THAT MY-"

"Geez, relax, Moony. No need to shout." Sirius snickered as Remus sighed in frustration and stepped out of the water and onto the sand. They headed back to their spots, and toweled off most of the water on their bodies and slipped on their sandals. Remus nodded his head, signaling for Sirius to walk with him to the snack bar nearby. It was a fairly small building with an orange roof, and was surrounded by tables topped with white umbrellas. Remus unfolded some Muggle currency and approached the short queue.

"What do you reckon I should order?" he asked looking at Sirius, who in turn looked up at the large menu which listed the food items along with pictures and prices in bold letters.

"I dunno," Sirius replied slowly, "It's all in some funny language."

Remus sighed and laughed at his friend. "That French, Pads." He chuckled as Sirius let out an 'Ohh.' of comprehension. "And besides, there are pictures."

"Oh, in that case…" Sirius rubbed his hands in anticipation as they approached the front of the line, "I know exactly what I want." Remus shuddered as all the possible combinations of junk food entered his head. Finally, they were ready to order, and Sirius glanced back up at the sign before placing his order. "I'll have… Two turkey burgers, Three slices of pizza, One cola, Two bags of crisps, One ice lolly, and a chocolate cake." Sirius bounced on his heels happily while the counter worker looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Erm… Sirius?" He muttered. Sirius looked at him with a joyful expression, and Remus couldn't help but laugh. "A chocolate cake, Pads?" Sirius nodded and continued grinning to himself. He was hopeless. Remus approached the counter and smiled at the girl working there. "Hello," he said pleasantly before giving his order. "I'll have two hot dogs, a bag of crisps, and a chocolate ice cream." He honestly felt like he could eat the whole supply of food they had in the tiny place, but he didn't want to pig out. He felt sorely tempted to eat a whole chocolate cake like Sirius was, but felt an ice cream would satisfy his chocolate craving for now. After a few minutes, the girl came back with their change and an overflowing armful of food for them.

"Excellent!" Sirius cried, eying the food and then giving Remus the very smile that wooed so many girls back at Hogwarts. Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed his share of the food, laughing as Sirius struggled under the weight of his portion and waving to the girl at the counter, who in turn gave him a smile before she turned to the next customer. Sirius scowled when they got to the towels and set down the food.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Remus asked, eying Sirius as his lips turned down in a frown.

"You were flirting with that awful blonde shop girl." Sirius mumbled, picking at his red towel morosely. Remus raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned before unwrapping one of his hot dogs from the foil that was covering it, "There's a big difference between flirting and being polite, Sirius."He chuckled as Sirius's expression lightened, and he unwrapped his turkey burger and took a large bite out of it. "And besides," Remus said after he had swallowed his first bite, "I don't like blondes much."Sirius looked at him with a confused expression.

"You prefer hair colors over others?" Sirius asked, making Remus blush. He did _not_ want to have this conversation.

"Well, not really." He replied slowly, chewing thoughtfully on his hot dog, "I just prefer darker shades, y'know." That should be vague enough to get Sirius from guessing… what kind of people he liked.

Sirius nodded before rolling his aluminum foil in ball, having already wolfed down his first burger. He could be such a pig sometimes, but Remus found it endearing. His thoughts were interrupted as Sirius started talking to him again. "Well, what kind of girls do you like, then?" Sirius asked innocently, looking at Remus in his eyes again. Remus blinked as he tried to gather his thoughts. What was he going to say to that? And why did Sirius's grey eyes have to be positively hypnotizing? He swallowed nervously before answering.

"Sirius?" he whispered. Sirius stared at him, a concerned look on his face. Remus swallowed before continuing, "I don't know if this is the right time to tell you… bollocks, I know it's not the right time to tell you. But I have to. I-"He couldn't finish the sentence. He looked down at the half-eaten hot dog in his lap for a moment, and then looked in Sirius's eyes. "I'm gay." He looked away, nerves clawing at his insides. WHY did he say that? Now Sirius would be disgusted with him, and nothing would be the same, and Sirius would hate him and never want to be near him again. And-

"Relax, Moony. It's alright, honestly." Remus looked up again, hardly daring to believe his ears. Sirius was looking at him, smiling brightly. "I don't care if you're gay. You're still the same Remus." Remus looked at him with appreciation, and couldn't help himself from giving Sirius a warm hug right then. Sirius grinned at him as he pulled away, and Remus beamed before taking another bite of his hot dog with a flourish. Sirius smiled innocently at him. "So, is that why you ordered two hot dogs, Moonikins?" Remus choked on his hot dog before roaring with laughter. Sirius could be such a prat sometimes.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it! I certainly had fun writing it(:

Inspired partly bt The Saltwater Room by Owl City.

It made me REALLY want to write a story at the beach with our two favorite pups(:

I think one more chapter will be up in two or three days.

Review and I'll love you forever! *Muah!*


	3. Realization

Remus continued smiling as he opened his crisps with a loud pop, making Sirius drop his slice of mushroom pizza and look around with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Remus roared with laughter as Sirius figured out what made the noise and flipped him the bird. Remus popped a crisp in his mouth, enjoying the salty flavor as he watched Sirius. His black hair was being blown in the breeze as he struggled to open the packaging on his ice lolly, finally resorting to tearing it with his teeth. Sirius smiled widely as he pulled out the red treat, making sure not to get any of the stickiness on his hands.

Remus watched with wide eyes as Sirius raised the popsicle to his mouth, his crisp bag lying forgotten on his towel. Just as Sirius licked the ice lolly, however, a hand came out of nowhere and smacked it out of his hand and onto the sandy ground. Sirius looked around with an expression that a child would have if their candy had been stolen from them, and a roaring James emerged from under his invisibility cloak. Sirius scowled, crossing his arms and giving a still laughing James a death glare. Remus snickered at Sirius, and in turn was shot a mock mad look from Sirius, who proceeded to stick out his tongue before tackling an unsuspecting James to the ground.

"What the hell, Padfoot!" James cried, struggling to get back on his feet, but was unable to due to the fact that Sirius was sitting on his stomach, winking at Remus cheekily after a while. The same few thoughts kept running through his head; Why didn't James just buy him a new popsicle? Did Sirius still have that chocolate cake? And why in the hell was he in the dark all of a sudden? Remus turned around to see Peter, clutching a maroon boogie board and looking down at him.

"You coming, Moony?" he asked, stooping down to pop one of his crisps in his mouth. Remus saw Sirius look at him from under his long fringe, but shook his head.

"No, not right now Pete." He answered, standing up and brushing sand off his backside, "I'm going for a walk to the tide pools." Sirius bit his lip while looking back and forth between the two, but before he could make a decision, Peter pushed another board into his arms and dragged him towards the water, chatting to him happily about their last year at Hogwarts. Remus smiled at the pair before turning around to slide on his sandals before remembering about James.

"You going with them, mate?" he asked, staring into James's hazel eyes that were magnified by his round glasses. James quirked a smile and shook his head.

"Nah, I've had enough of the water for now. To the tide pools!" James cried, clapping his hands together, making clip-clopping sounds like in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Remus laughed and jogged to keep up with James, swinging a water bottle as they reached the tide pools. He climbed onto the large porous rocks, being careful not to slip, and bent down to look for the tiny creatures residing there. Memories of before the attack swam to the front of his mind, and he remembered climbing on different rocks by the beach, balancing carefully as his dad pointed out the different fish and anemones that lived in the water. Remus was awoken from his thoughts by a wack on the back of the head. He turned around to glare at James, who was lounging on a particularly long rock, smirking at him. He did not like the look that was on his face. It spelled trouble.

James continued grinning down at him smugly as Remus took a swig of water. "So, you and Padfoot, eh?" Remus immediately choked on the water, fighting hard not to cough but failing miserably. His eyes watered as they narrowed angrily at James, who was roaring with laughter at his reaction.

"What on earth are you going on about, Prongs??" He rushed, his throat still raw from his hacking fit, "Sirius and I aren't together, and I bloody well know we never will be. And Sirius doesn't like me. And we aren't together. And wipe that bloody smirk off your face, JAMES POTTER!" He roared, his face reddening as James rocked back and forth, no longer able to control the fit of laughter that had been threatening to be released. Remus huffed angrily and waited for James to stop laughing, wiping tears of mirth from underneath his eyes as Remus continued to glower at him. James finally managed to keep a straight face, and he looked Remus in the eyes, his hazel eyes boring into his amber ones.

"Moony, Moony, Moony." James tutted, shaking his head in mock shame, "Why would I care if you fancied Sirius? Which, by the way, you never denied." James grinned victoriously as Remus realized that he was right, and his cheeks darkened to pink once again. "And besides, I know for a fact that he fancies you as well." Remus whipped around, staring at James like one would at an insane person.

"How do you know?" He uttered slowly, his cheeks blazing hot as James ruffled his hair and smiled kindly down at him.

"Well, Rem, it's kind of hard to get to sleep when your dorm mate is moaning about a certain other dorm mate in their sleep." James waggled his eyebrows as Remus gazed at him incredulously. Was he talking about him, or Sirius? If James had heard half the dreams he'd had about Sirius, he's have been scarred for life. James seemed to realize what he was thinking, and smiled once again. "By the way, Moons, based on the late night moanings, Sirius seems to think you've got quite a nice arse."

James hopped off the rock and skipped back to their spot, leaving Remus to ponder what in the hell had just happened.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the shortness; Filler, dontchaknow.

OH, and for those of you who don't know, Monty Python and the Holy Grail is an amazing English comedy made in the seventies. [I tried to stick to the timeline, for all you hard core people out there who are infinitely more awesome than I am.]

It's SO great; you should check it out if you have a weird sense of humor like me! The reference was when they didn't have horses,

so they had to make their pages or whatever they're called clap two coconut halves together to make it sound like they're riding horses. HAHA :D

Anyways..

Umm.. so, yeah. I believe one more chapter will be up. And it will be verry exciting, if you catch my drift.

So review and I'll give you a delicious chocolate cake filled with virtual yumminess.

[I'm desperate, if you couldn't tell already.]


	4. The End

Remus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sun on the horizon of the water. Purple, pink, and orange all swirled in the darkening blue sky, and he knew what that meant.

"Butterbeer!!" James cried, pulling the aforementioned bottles out of his rucksack and handing one to each of his friends. Sirius immediately uncorked his and chugged half of the bottle, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his olive striped hoodie's long sleeves and sighing contentedly. Remus was never much of a drinker, but chugged his down anyways. Tonight called for celebration.

Several hours and bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer later, a drunken Sirius sat down heavily by a slightly drunk Remus. James and Peter had started a bonfire on the beach, and were dancing around it and singing horribly, occasionally throwing more driftwood onto the pile. The flames burned blue in the night, and Remus couldn't help but stare at Sirius's face, thrown into relief by the cerulean, dancing fire.

"Moony…" Sirius said, slurring slightly while trying to think through the haze of alcohol that was presently coursing through his body, "Moony, you're pretty." Sirius kissed his cheek, and with a hiccup, collapsed in a heap onto Remus's lap, snoring lightly as Remus felt his eyelids droop tiredly. A little rest couldn't hurt.

***********

Remus woke in the middle of the night lying next to Sirius, tangled in his arms. He sat up quickly, but immediately laid back down when a shot of pain shot blasted to his forehead and temples. He groaned and set his head down gingerly, taking full advantage of Sirius's body heat and sniffing his wonderful smelling hair every so often. He smelled citrusy, like raspberry tea and oranges and a hint of musk. He smelled like heaven.

The early morning came too soon. The beach was abandoned except for Sirius and himself, who were still tangled in a heap on the towels laid out from the previous day, and Peter and James, who had apparently passed out by the now burnt out bonfire. Several empty bottles littered their campsite, but Remus couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He was still appraising the situation laid out in front of him. A very delicious looking Sirius was in his arms. In his arms. In _his_ arms. Somehow in the middle of the night, his own shirt had come off and he shivered in the crisp salty air. He felt Sirius's arms tighten around his torso, and he snuggled closer to him. He opened his eyes to look at Sirius and saw that his eyelashes were fluttering and his eyes were slowly opening. Remus sighed contentedly and smiled when Sirius's grey eyes finally opened.

"Morning, Pads." He whispered. Sirius grinned back and moved his face closer to his.

"Morning, love." His husky voice was gloriously scratchy in the early morning. Maybe it was the drink that still resided in his body, or maybe it was just the confidence from lying on the ground with his love in his arms. Whatever the reason, Remus finally submitted to the ever present need to kiss Sirius. He kissed his lips lightly, and pulled back a little, afraid of what the consequences of his foolish actions would be. He had kissed Sirius. On the lips. Remus bit his lip and searched Sirius's face for a reaction, good or bad. But, fuck the consequences, that kiss was pure bliss. Sirius's handsome face slowly spread into a wide grin, and he opened his grey eyes once again. Sirius put his hand on his cheek, and kissed him back. And this time, when they kissed, it was anything but tentative.

__________________________________________________________

I know, LAME. :o

Ah well, that's the end, I guess.

This was definitely my favorite story so far, and THANK YOU so much to all the people who reviewed, added to alert, and favorited! WOW!

And I'm so glad peeople other than me love Monty Python! I'm not such a freak after all! YAY! :D

I love youu! Now off to work on my next story...

*shamelessly promotes new story*


End file.
